


Extra Baggage (neon blue)

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Swearing, They love each other really, cockpit, neon blue, pilot alec, pilot magnus, proposal, surprise, tagged for bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus and Alec are co-pilots...Magnus does not appreciate Alec's techniques, or his salty replies!Alec does not appreciate that one time Magnus made them crash or the extra baggage he's stowed on board this time...Until he does!





	Extra Baggage (neon blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> For the prompt - NEON
> 
> :-)

“Will you just let me land the bloody plane, Magnus?” Alec huffed as his partner reached out again for the dual controls. “Night vision now!”

“If you’d just do it by the bloody book, then I would, darling!” Magnus grouched, pulling away, flicking a switch changing their panel view from day to night. 

The neon glow of the landing strip lit up the front window, bright blue trails guiding them in. 

“By the bloody book, Magnus?” Alec yelled, throwing his hands up as he gesticulated towards his co-pilot, “I am ‘so by the fucking book, I practically wrote it!’ Direct quote from you!”

“Yeah well, right now, I want to stick that fucking book up your arse! Can’t you see your angle of descent is wrong?”

“It’s correct, you lunatic!" Alec moaned, as he reached out to flick the altitude indicator to ensure it was working accurately. "I triple checked after that last fiasco when you had us crash-landing in Tokyo! It’s exactly right. I even adjusted for the stupid ‘additional baggage’ you insisted upon!”

“Stupid?” Magnus echoed in a dejected voice, catching Alec’s attention at once. 

“Well, not stupid,” Alec backtracked, lifting a hand from the wheel and reaching out to lightly stroke Magnus’ smooth cheek. “Just...maybe...unnecessary?”

“You think The Chairman is unnecessary?” Magnus echoed again. “You think our baby shouldn’t be with us right now for one of the most important moments of our lives?”

“Don't be so dramatic Magnus! We’re only running the simulator for the thousandth time, not some critical mission! In that damn book you keep quoting, it doesn’t exactly allow for pilots to bring their furry friends on training, does it?” Alec replied trying to stay calm.

“No, I suppose not,” Magnus’ voice was small and pitiful, “I should have just left him behind. But I didn’t want to. You do realise it’s exactly three years since we first met in this thing?” Suddenly he sounded full of determination as he reached out to unlatch the cat carrier. He pulled The Chairman into his lap and snuggled him in close. “Want to watch Daddy Alec land a plane, baby?”

“Magnus!” Alec gasped, exasperated by his boyfriend’s actions, “It takes two to land a plane!”

“Well, it also takes two to tango, but you wouldn’t join me in Buenos Aires!” Magnus snapped back.

 _Captain Lightwood, permission to land._ Simon’s tinny voice interrupted over the speaker. 

As Alec eased the plane into it’s final descent, the lights from the runway flashed on them, hitting Magnus’ jewellery and sparkling neon blue around the cockpit. It distracted Alec, who made the mistake of looking left -

\- to find his boyfriend on his knees on the seat, cat held up high, diamond engagement ring glinting on his shimmering blue collar.

Alec’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open in surprise, “What’s that?”

“Marry me Alexander,” Magnus whispered just as the whole control panel lit up red, warning lights flashing and sirens blaring loudly as they crash landed on neon blue.


End file.
